


änklë

by notjodieyet



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Beach Trip, F/M, Implied Thoschei - Freeform, bc u need ALLLLL the variations, but know this is rose/ten/simm simm just isn't here, gallifreyan ankle kink, it's like neck kink 2 electric boogaloo, seriously tagging for thoschei is the worst tho, title suggested by my frienddd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjodieyet/pseuds/notjodieyet
Summary: the doctor has a problem.and that problem is rose's ankles.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	änklë

**Author's Note:**

> this doc was titled "ten is a lesbian" so like do with that as u will

This had never been a problem before.

And by _this_ the Doctor meant Rose’s slender, gorgeous ankles, and by _problem_ he meant the persistent, intense desire to get pegged on the bridge floor.

Rose smoothed her short pink beach skirt and slipped a foot out of her floral flip-flops. Her toenails had been painted a neon red shade, presumably by Donna, and _he could not stop staring at her ankles_. This was an unfortunate Gallifreyan thing, he’d found (the Master had flipped his shit when the Doctor had slipped off his socks once) and it was beginning to get quite distracting. 

“Hey, are we going?” 

The Doctor blinked. “Yeah, we’re going. Totally going. Going now.” How embarrassing would it be if he admitted that he forgot where they were going? Donna would most certainly bug him about that for weeks. 

“Doctorrrr,” said Rose, looping her arm through his. 

“Yeah?”

“Come on.” Rose leaned up and kissed him. He hadn’t been this completely mindless over her for ages — her kisses had a wonderfully grounding quality about them. But this kiss simply plunged him deeper into his infatuation, erasing any coherent thoughts still swimming around in his brain. 

“Look, Rose…”

“Something wrong?” She ruffled his hair with the arm that wasn’t tangled with his, and leaned against his side. 

He had heard it said that loving somebody was like falling in love over and over again, and the Doctor was the kind of person to fall in love all the time. But first glances, the first time you were plunged headfirst into your shimmering, horrifying new feelings was different than the glorious contentedness of simply being smitten with everything all the time. 

This was that former feeling. It was like he was learning to love Rose for the first time in his life, and it was exhilarating and wonderful and _all because of his stupid Gallifreyan ankle kink._

“Nothing wrong,” he managed. 

“Something’s wrong. Is it the new shoes?” 

He squirmed. “I love your shoes.”

“They’re flip flops. I got ‘em for three quid. There is no way you love my shoes.” Rose rotated her foot.

“I.”

“Doctor?”

“I have to tell you something.”

She raised an eyebrow, looking concerned. “Are you all right? Is everything all right?” Rose moved herself so her arms were hooked around her waist, and he leaned down a bit. Their height difference, although undeniably attractive, ended up being quite cumbersome sometimes.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

He rested his forehead on hers, so their mouths were impossibly close but not yet touching. “I sort of have a thing for ankles.”

“You what?”

The Doctor went redder. “It’s a… Gallifreyan evolutionary thing? I think?” When did he lose all his words? “I’m sorry. You have very nice ankles.”

“Thank you.” Rose giggled. 

“I’m sorry,” he said again.

“Ankle kink,” she accused. 

He nodded. “I’ll just — I’ll just stay here.”

“Oh, no, you won’t. You’re going to come along with us.” Rose’s eyes glinted. “With me flashing my indecent ankles alllll the while.”

He flushed even more. “You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

The Doctor made an embarrassing squeaking noise. “Wicked girl.”

“Indeed.” Rose tilted her chin forward so they were finally kissing, so sweet and intimate that the Doctor was nearly tricked into thinking they were tucked away in some private corner of the TARDIS instead of out on the bridge.

“Hope you’re having fun.”

Nearly.

“Helloooo, Martha,” said Rose, speaking the barest centimetre from the Doctor’s lips. 

“We’re leaving now.”

Rose kissed him on the nose. “Come on, ankle man,” she whispered, and skipped off with a wink, beautiful ankles bouncing all the while.


End file.
